


城市夜晚

by PchJus



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旷世齐闻 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PchJus/pseuds/PchJus
Kudos: 1





	城市夜晚

张颜齐看他的眼神可以称得上冷漠。  
或许之中还带那么一点悲悯，但对他来说都不甚重要，翟潇闻从兜里摸出一包被压瘪的烟，翻遍了身上也没找到打火机，只好抽出来一根夹在耳后，他的头发已经长得很长，修长的手指末端交错红色和黑色的指甲油，纹身在昏暗的灯光中显得模糊，但却是张颜齐闭上眼都能描绘出来的形状——因为那是他写的。  
说来搞笑，那年他一众鬼佬同学问他自己背上那些中文纹身什么意思，他对着那些中文汉字笑到翻下座位，他亲爱的同学们把党和快乐，沉溺，贱人之类的繁体中文单词叠加在一起。哈哈，他们还以为那个词代表Party，fine of course它代表Party，但是想来这群鬼佬和国内那些把不知其意的英文单词纹在身上的老友的确没什么区别，翟潇闻就在QQ里敲他，“哥！求你了给我写几个字我要纹在身上！”一敲就是九九加，张颜齐不厌其烦，给他写了好多字，最后他挑了爱自由善良纹在指背，别有深意地把爱字纹在中指，张颜齐看着他手上结痂的印迹问他，你干嘛让我给你写啊，感觉怪丑的，你自己不能写吗？翟潇闻说，你们这些搞艺术的，写的字有灵气呗，不过感觉我被坑了，纹了五个字就要收我五十刀。  
翟潇闻用吸管搅搅杯里的冰块，一口闷了半杯进去，不应该啊，你们这些搞艺术的，不应该很喜欢在这种地方找灵感吗？不过这家是清吧，不蹦迪不打碟，只有舞台上一盏接触不良的追光灯和抱着吉他呢喃的流浪歌手，零散的客人和吧台前面的酒鬼翟潇闻。  
翟潇闻本人很不合常理地能喝，毕竟包括张颜齐在内他们一家人酒量都不怎么好，导致张颜齐怀疑过翟潇闻真的不是他们家人，当然这只是生理机能上的差异而已，之前张颜齐被一辆电动三轮车撞到大出血还是翟潇闻给他输的血，嘿嘿，没办法，人肉血包，翟潇闻那么怕疼一个人愣是输完血还等着他醒了，白着两片嘴唇子在那削苹果，边削边骂，不过骂的什么俩人早记不清了，就记得翟潇闻嘟嘟囔囔问了一句，你酒量会不会变好啊？张颜齐哭笑不得，想笑可是扯着脚上的伤又痛的要死，只能用没输液的那只手把床头那束康乃馨冲翟潇闻扔到身上去。  
看来你没喝醉。张颜齐说的很笃定，对面的调酒师无辜摊了摊手，指着翟潇闻：是他让我打的电话。  
张颜齐转身就要走，这里没有酒鬼需要他背回家，翟潇闻伸手没捞住他，转身把杯里茶红色的液体饮尽朝吧台里面的人摆了摆手，记我账上，微信联系！从一旁抓过了手机追了出去，张颜齐站在门口吹风，等他。  
他手机上挂很多东西，别人送的礼物，自己买的，什么都喜欢挂在手机上，上学的时候钥匙链和书包也是那样的，可是他还是很爱丢钥匙，张颜齐去学校游泳馆接他放学，翟潇闻坐在门口秋千上哭鼻子，他对面站着一个长发短裙的姑娘，张颜齐认识那套制服，是隔壁私立学校的，这姑娘想必非富即贵，张颜齐问他，怎么回事？他除了叫了两声哥，哭的一个字也说不出来，姑娘亦抽抽噎噎，他把我送给他的小企鹅钥匙扣弄丢了，我都跟他说了再买一个也行，可他，可，可他还是一直哭，搞得我也停不下来。  
得，原来这就是翟潇闻口口声声的初恋女友，张颜齐说，没事了，别哭了。姑娘说，你就是他哥哥吧，我先走啦，我家司机该等不及了。  
张颜齐应了几声，没戳穿她，哪里有司机等不及小小姐的理呢。  
不过真的太好笑了，翟潇闻天天跟他一起走，钥匙从来不记得带，别说钥匙了，他连书包都能锁在游泳馆更衣室的柜子里，可惜游泳馆每天两点半开门开到游泳队训练完七点关门，他第二天早上还要交作业，两个人就拿着手电筒从厕所那扇坏掉的窗户里摸进去，头顶头躺在没有波纹的池水边上赏月亮，粼粼水光打在吊顶的天窗，好像月亮就在水里。  
说实话，即使把书包拯救回来翟潇闻作业照样也是写不完的，连他班主任都知道，翟潇闻其人写不完作业不需要理由，不过回想起来，张颜齐还是觉得很可惜，因为现在想看到他流眼泪已经是一件很难的事情了，甚至钥匙也不会丢，因为翟潇闻换了指纹密码锁，密码他也是记不住的，左右只有指纹最好用，科技的力量是无限大的。  
张颜齐问他，想去我那？翟潇闻点点头，左点一下右点一下，翘着下巴用鼻孔看他，过长的头发别在耳后，他的确越发出落的漂亮了。张颜齐从裤兜里摸出来一只火机递给他，翟潇闻张牙舞爪，你刚刚怎么不给我！在外面抽烟都不美了，张颜齐细想了下，问他，你是说巴适的那个美，还是自己美？但归根结底没想要他回答，又说，室内吸烟不好。  
他的火机是为了工作室里一个小孩过生日，今天点蜡烛买的。  
翟潇闻挡着风口，这火机便宜，不怎么好用，火光明明灭灭的，吸的时候腮帮子凹陷下去，香烟燃掉一截。  
这场雪倒来的及时，张颜齐抬头望天，天空漆黑黑雾蒙蒙，看不见星月夜，只有闪烁着接触不良的路灯，他只需要看翟潇闻一眼，翟潇闻就会乖乖从他那奇形怪状的皮衣外套兜里掏出卫生纸，把刚才丢在地上的烟头捡起来，归位到路对面的分类垃圾桶。  
翟潇闻在路对面很神经病地喊他的名字，张颜齐头也不回地招招手，示意自己听见了，脚步却放慢下来等他，他知道他一定会小跑过来，扑在他背上，但他应该很久没有背过他了，小时候倒是常背背抱抱，因为爸爸妈妈很忙，只有他照顾小小的一个奶团子，他胖的像一颗球，圆圆滚滚，关节都胖没了，好像妈妈买回来的圆圆短短的那种藕节，谁看了都心生喜爱，尤其巴在他怀里，没有牙齿的牙床啃在他脸上，糊他一脸的口水。  
张颜齐咬着牙背他，讨厌鬼，醉汉最重了，不过翟潇闻还没醉透，冰凉的五官埋在他耳后的皮肤上，你说这人，怎么还故意拱开人家围巾呢，手上却颠了颠，好背的更舒服些，一时便分不清脖子里潮湿的热流是什么。  
他好像请了个小祖宗，翟潇闻眼眶红红坐在洗手台上等他放洗澡水，背靠着脏兮兮的镜子。张颜齐图便宜，只租了两室一厅，住用兼备，房东的东西也没怎么收拾，张颜齐把他往外拉拉，别靠着那，镜子脏死了。问他，你哭了？  
翟潇闻才不承认，鼻音还没消散，我没哭。可是说着说着又掉眼泪了，怎么会有人哭的那么伤心，张颜齐这时候无比痛恨自己的共情能力，好像所有苦难都可以一笔勾销。  
他好像是张颜齐命定的小克星。小时候翟潇闻把铅笔断在了削笔机里，把整盒冰糖丢在了爸爸的鱼缸里，把妈妈的颜料混在洗衣机里都是张颜齐背的锅，他跟张颜齐斗智斗勇，张颜齐告他的状，爸爸一看见他小嘴巴朝下一撇，要开始哭了，就心疼的打紧，背锅算什么，一家人都巴巴地疼他，张颜齐自然也不舍得他哭，整得那时候翟潇闻同班同学一直以为他哥是个一言不合就会撕翟潇闻作业本的恶劣家伙，翟潇闻可怜见的，求他原谅，那，不想写作业也得有个借口嘛！  
到现在也是一模一样的，翟潇闻说，凭什么他们都可以，谁都可以，我就不可以？这本身就是个伪命题，张颜齐从来不觉得这种喜欢是对的，他俩在这方面没跑是一家人，固执己见，绝对的自我主义者，爱做感动自己的事情，并且打着相爱的名义。张颜齐太了解他，他们都太爱自己，怎么可能会爱到放弃一切，尤其是他们之间剪不断理还乱的细枝末节，生活琐碎。没有人是会被什么东西轻易打败的，但这些琐事就可以。  
如果……他是说如果，翟潇闻要是还有那么一点点清醒的神智，也应该晓得他的勾引是如何拙劣，张颜齐承认他最见不得此状，确实有些动摇，在此之前可能翟潇闻已经忍不住了。  
张颜齐有一顶宝贝真皮沙发，他在二手市场淘的，真皮不真皮是不知道，翟潇闻只知道皮肤蹭在上面会发出放屁一样的声音，他第一次和这顶沙发会面，玩了一个下午，张颜齐烦不胜烦，不过等翟潇闻把自己手给玩红了自己就不玩了，好哄的很。如今张颜齐架起他一条腿，看见他被沙发磨红的大腿屁股，他倒自己害羞了，那有什么可羞得，自己做的孽自己偿，出租房只有录音室最贵，别的一概没有，更别提什么润滑，他纹着“爱”字的那根手指在那里进进出出，粉红的手指关节在雪白的屁股之间尤为情色，张颜齐当然乐得欣赏好戏，即使他也是男主角之一。  
那双手在他背后攀附，两个人就在沙发上纠缠了半夜，翟潇闻摸到耳后那支烟，刚才忘了抽它，颠簸中把它夹在食指和中指之间，桥接他的爱与自由，整个人被干的舒展开来，早顾不上流眼泪了，借仅开着的浴室灯找他最亲爱的哥哥的脸，和他吻在一起。他短暂的酒疯里只有这时候最快乐，上面和下面都被填满，心里也被他填满。  
不过快乐的时光总是短暂的，翟潇闻的手机在凌乱的衣物下震动，张颜齐看着他赤裸着捡起手机接电话的模样，恍惚之间以为自己只是做了一个旖旎的春梦，又被他摇晃的手机链唤回。上面形色的钥匙扣里最老旧的一个当属张颜齐送给他的那个乐高拼成的字母z。  
谁又能想起那时候是为了什么呢？张颜齐看见他叼起那支破碎的烟，好像又无虑地笑起来了。


End file.
